


novice

by slowlange



Series: slowlange.comms [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Clark Kent, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Billy Batson, Top Bruce Wayne, billy is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlange/pseuds/slowlange
Summary: Billy didn’t know what exactly was going to play out when he was approached by Batman.In the flesh.And when he figures out what it is, it doesn't get any easier from there. Until it does.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne/Billy Batson, Bruce Wayne/Billy Batson/Clark Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: slowlange.comms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	novice

**Author's Note:**

> for another amigo on twitter!
> 
> please, enjoy. and also, a fair warning, this is my first dc universe fanfic EVER. have mercy upon my soul.
> 
> i genuinely enjoyed writing this though! and i hope you enjoy it too!

Billy didn’t know what exactly was going to play out when he was approached by Batman. In the  _ flesh _ .

He’s been serving as a hero for a few years now, getting used to the ins and outs of it, but there’s still room for shocks. And an invitation from the hero of the shadows was certainly one of them.

“Come to this address tomorrow at eight. Alone.” He’d said, handing him a card that Billy felt could cut through his skin. And afterward, “Take a shower before you come.”

Billy had blinked rapidly, gaped as Batman sauntered away, a quick look back in his direction the only farewell he was going to receive, undoubtedly.

He thinks over it in bed from beginning to end, flicking through the memory of the encounter over and over, specifically the shower comment. He’s too tired and confused to make sense of it. Did Batman assume teens didn’t shower? 

Then again, it’s not like Batman knows anything about his age, nor the fact that the man he spoke to was merely a shell of older age and maturity. So it couldn’t be that, could it?

Billy’s overthinking things  _ way  _ too much, but he doesn’t blame himself after a moment of thought, considering the rather abnormal circumstances. But strange happenings have been worming their way into his life for much longer than he would like to admit, and it’s almost laughable that he isn’t used to it by now.

He rolls over, clutching onto the worn, wool blanket that had been lent to him years ago by his foster parents. Again, he wonders, what  _ does  _ Batman want with him? As far as he knows, he hasn’t done anything wrong, nor has he endangered anyone. Does it extend outside of hero business?

Maybe he wants to team up.  _ Yeah _ . That’s the only thing that makes sense. The address could be for a restaurant or park, and they could just be sitting and having a conversation about a future endeavor. Billy smiles to himself, curling further into the comfort of the blanket. If that was it, it was more than settling. It would mean he’s truly come into his own and proven himself amongst a long, long list of greats. Something he’s been, secretly, searching and aiming for, for a long while.

“Gotta sleep…” He whispers to himself. “Come on, sleep. Just fucking sleep.”

He pinches his eyes shut, shaking his head to an imaginary lullaby as he tries to block out any thoughts of Batman, their meeting, or his potential proposal. When he moves to sheep, instead of songs, he finds solace in sleep.

  
  


+

  
  


There is a sense of pride, along with bright, blinding disbelief, that comes with now knowing the location of the Batcave. There isn’t exactly a sign plastered on the entrance or anything, but he can put the pieces together. This is information he isn't supposed to know, under any circumstances, and yet here he is.  _ Knowing _ . He has to repeat it to himself a few times in his head as an elderly man meets him outside with a polite bow before offering to take the keys to his car. Billy watches, motionless as it disappears, driving beyond his thin line of vision and into a section of the property he can’t see.

His footsteps echo with each step he takes inside of the large cave, high, daunting ceilings with sharp masses formed into the shape that icicles take making him feel more on edge than he did before he came. 

“Batman is waiting for you inside.” The butler says before his voice cuts off, practiced and poised. “If at any point during your stay you’d like me to retrieve your car, let me know.”

Billy’s eyebrow raises at that, questioning the implications behind the statement. “If I’d like to…?” He can just leave?

“He’s waiting for you inside, sir. Enter whenever you please.”

He departs abruptly, turning on his heel and making his way towards the exit in a single movement. Billy doesn’t even have the time to say thank you, though he doesn’t feel like the words would come out, jumbled and caught in his throat.

Billy lets out a breath before turning away from the man making his rather hasty retreat, and to the door that he’s guided him to. A black door, with intricate designs carved into the wood. Animals of all kinds, Billy notices. He almost loses himself in identifying them all, until he hears a grunt paired with another sound behind the wood. Something that sounds like moving furniture. 

_ Well _ , he tilts his head to the side, cracking his neck anxiously,  _ he did say enter whenever you please _ .

A reluctant hand wraps around the knob. He takes one last moment before pushing it open and entering.

Immediately, he takes in his surroundings, something he’s trained himself to do since becoming Shazam. The room is decorated in, you guessed it: all black. Which, considering, you know,  _ Batcave _ , makes sense in theory. But this room resembles  _ nothing  _ outside of it. All sorts of contraptions hang from the walls, in all kinds of sizes. Big, small, wide, skinny; things Billy’s only seen in explicit magazines and porn. To the left of him, a single large dresser, and the right, something that looks more like a jungle gym completely out of place.

Farther back, he spots who he can only assume is Batman, but it’s only from his size and the sculpt of his muscles, for he’s completely out of uniform. He sits in a chair with a wide metal back made to look like wires, coiling in and out of each other. He leans forward, the relaxed smile on his face pointed in the same direction.

And finally, the presumed apple of Batman’s eye: the bed. Placed dead center along the back wall…and there’s a man strapped to it, stripped down to nothing, a boner hanging between his spread legs. Batman sits across from him, a smile on his face, looking like, well, like he’s  _ meant  _ to be there. 

“Good evening.” The man smiles up at him and realization smacks him silly.

Superman. It’s Superman.  _ Superman _ is chained—tied, he’s  _ tied _ , to Batman’s bed. And  _ naked _ . He’d recognize that face anywhere, for fuck’s sake. It’s hard to  _ miss _ .

Oh god. Oh  _ god  _ oh god oh—

“Is this some kind of...weird porno? Am I getting punk-d?” He slips from his persona just slightly, only to reel it back when he realizes just  _ whose  _ display he’s comparing to some cheap porno. “I-I don’t mean to be rude, of course.”

“I suppose I could fill in some of the blanks.” Batman folds his hands together before they open and he’s rubbing them together like he’s kindling a fire.

“Why is Superman...” Billy can’t manage to string the words together.

“You can call him Clark,” Batman says with ease. 

“C...lark...?” He murmurs, mouth dry.

“And you can just call me Bruce.”

Bruce.  _ Clark _ , and  _ Bruce? _

“Bruce Wayne?” It clicks for the second time, now that he’s close enough to see his face. 

“Yes.”

“Did you just...” Billy shakes his head, “are you  _ allowed  _ to do what you just did?”

“We’re  _ allowed  _ to do whatever we want,” Bat— _ Bruce _ says, with amusement on his tongue. “That, and I’m sure you won’t go off running your mouth.”

“Right...”

“You can tell us your name too.” Bruce offers. Almost immediately, and perhaps prematurely, he supplies it.

“Billy.”

“Great.”

Billy decides not to focus on why Bruce is so comfortable being on a first-name basis and instead opts for the more confusing elements of the scenario. Because yes, right now that seems easier. “So, what’s all this? What’s going to happen right now. Tonight? I uh...”

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. Thick, dark strands rise before they fall back where they’d laid previously, all out of place. Billy gulps thickly as the man’s eyes land on Clark, who still lays helplessly on the bed. He remembers seeing a similar set up in a video that he and his friends had laughed at over lunch, stuffing greasy burgers in their faces as they watched a burly man whip the woman that had been in the same position Clark was presently in. Yes, that was the difference. It was a  _ woman  _ that laid where he lays in the video.

His heart twists at the realization, but it isn’t in disgust. And he knows why, though he’d never be able to admit it out loud. To anyone.

“Have you ever had any experience in BDSM?” Bruce asks first, to which Billy shakes his head.

“Nope. Nothing.” He admits rather quickly. He doesn’t even know what BDSM  _ means _ .

“That’s fine,” Bruce reassures him, “I’ll be guiding you both throughout the scene tonight, anyway.”

“The scene?”

“Yes.” He nods, and Billy desires to be in the know. To understand with as much solidity as he does.

“Could you explain, just a bit more?” Billy glances between them, passing a hand through his hair. Once again, he avoids looking at Clark’s girth for too long.

“The reason I’ve called you here tonight is due to a special request.” He starts. “Perhaps I was being a bit too ominous in the beginning.”

_ Very _ , Billy thinks as he nods.

“Clark and I have been romantically and sexually involved for a very long time. Today, he’s opted to add a third into that mix.”

A third? Oh.  _ Oh _ . He’s the—

“You, are that third.”

Billy’s jaw loosens, mouth falling open before he shuts it promptly. It was rude to act like this, certainly. This was a world far, far from what he understood. But it was…theirs, wasn’t it? He shouldn’t be in their home, acting as if they’re aliens in their environment, right?

Or, he’s fucking crazy and  _ should  _ be freaked out by what he’s hearing.

“So, are we all going to uh...have sex?” He asks, hating how naive it sounds on the deep voice that sounds from his chest.

“Not exactly.” Bruce leans back in his chair. “You are, and so is Clark. I’ll be supervising from here.”

“Super…vising?”

“ _ Instructing _ , if you will.”

He nods. This makes more sense. Strangely, it feels more suitable for a man like Bruce to call the shots from outside of the bed than in the mix of it. None of this, despite his initial shock still flowing out of him, really scares or confuses him, once he understands what’s going on. He knows (to an extent) why people do this, make love this way. Why they enjoy it. Maybe it’s all the porn he’s watched that’s making him feel wise. Or maybe it’s the fact that it was _him_ that they chose, out of every other person. Every other _super_ person. It sent a rather pleasant chill up his spine, being singled out like that. Praise is a poison, but Billy certainly loves it in doses. 

It doesn’t help that the offer comes during a rather,  _ awkward  _ time of his life. A time where the branches of his tree long to extend further, see what else is out there in the world. It’s a curse that comes with the future awaiting him after graduating, all of it at the tip of his fingers. Every new experience he runs into, every chance he gets to experiment, he just has this aching, this  _ hunger _ , to take it by the throat and devour it.

This is no different.

Sexual, educational, influential, it doesn’t matter. Billy wants it all. And even better, he’s been granted an opportunity to please two men that potentially have high,  _ high _ expectations as he walks into this. He’s been invited here to  _ please  _ them. Two of the greatest heroes he’s ever known.

“You’re in no way obligated to do this.” Bruce motions to the door. “Albert can lead you out, and we can forget this ever happened if you’re not willing.”

Willing wasn’t the word for it. It was much, much more than that.

Billy opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again before responding, “No…I’ll do it. I just don't have much experience with these things.”

“All fine and well.” He says. “If you’re ready, you can start by stripping.”

Billy’s heart races at an inhumane rate as he reaches for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his thick muscles before ripping it off his head and letting it fall to the floor. Bruce’s gaze falls with the fabric and Billy moves to his pants, unbuttoning them quickly because  _ damn  _ he feels like he’s going too slow. Piece after piece of clothing come off before they all lay in a pitiful pile at his feet.

“Clark?” Bruce addresses the man for the first time since he’s been here. “How are you feeling?”

“Hard.” He breathes out, rugged and deep, muscles tensing as he tugs against his restraints. His voice is an octave higher than Billy thought it would be. He finds himself staring without shame. Now that he’s been physically bared, there’s a sense of evenness between them. He can take him in fully now, eyes raking over hills of muscles that cascade down to the thick abs lined on his stomach, just above where his cock bobs, a gentle red dressing the tip. Billy feels the blood rush to his cock, feels the way it grows heavier the longer he looks. 

The distance between him and Clark is minimal. It feels as if he only needs to take a step before his knee bumps against the mattress. But when Bruce demands him to join Clark on the bed, Billy thinks it’s going to take a year and a half to reach him.

He’s fully hard now, and with the fresh arousal that had so sneakily attacked him, a small bout of anxiety swims in Billy’s gut. Climbing onto the mattress and completing the command given to him does nothing to tame it either. Not when he’s awaiting the next one.

“How does he look to you, Billy?” Bruce asks next, reaching for the buckle on his pants. Billy turns to look into Clark’s eyes as he towers over him, searching for whatever he can in icy blue eyes suddenly turned dark from a sliver of interaction. It’s different from porn,  _ so  _ different. Up close he can see—hell, he can  _ feel _ —the unbridled wanting and need that drips off his every move, his every  _ breath _ . It’s overwhelming, clouding his mind and clogging his throat. How does he  _ look  _ to him?

“Hungry. Like he needs this.”

Bruce hums pleasantly at his honesty as his pants fall to the ground, the buckle sounding out as it hits the ground, though the clatter barely registers. Billy refuses to tear his eyes from Clark’s but keeps an ear out for Bruce’s command. 

“Do you think you could do something about it?” He continues.

“What do I do?” Billy asks, partly from awaiting a command, and partly from wanting to know what to do. Billy’s  _ had  _ sex before, sure, but they were women. Women with different wants, different needs, different ticks that set them off.  _ Everyone  _ wants it different, he realizes, no matter the gender. It’s this reason why he feels like he can’t make a move, or land a touch until he knows. 

“Touch his chest,” Bruce says the command with his heavy cock in his hands. It’s just as big, if not a little bigger, than Clark’s. Billy takes in a breath before reaching out with curious hands, running one over Clark’s right pectoral, and the other down the curve of his side and down to his waist.

“I said his  _ chest _ . Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

He huffs, a bit annoyed but still determined to please Clark while abiding by Bruce’s command. His hand rushes to touch the other pec instead, caressing them gently and nudging his thumb against his nipple. Clark breathes in sharply, hips bucking slightly. Billy smiles to himself, to Clark, and repeats the action once more.  _ There it is _ , he thinks with satisfaction, _ a sensitive spot _ . 

He does it again, and again, drawing sweet gasps from Clark’s parted lips until he’s humping the air fully, helplessly, cock bouncing with each jerk. Billy never thought he’d be lucky enough to see such a sight and enjoy it so. His hero, one that though albeit for a short time, had the most impact on him and his  _ own  _ choices as a hero, squirming and helpless at his hands. Desperate to be touched, to be  _ fucked _ . Billy has rendered one of the most influential people in his young life to nothing but a slut. Submissive, needy, and completely devoid of control.

It takes everything Billy has not to take the opportunity and fucking  _ run  _ with it the way he wants to.

“Billy?”

He turns to where Bruce sits and eyes him curiously. He hadn’t even realized how long he’d been idly running his hands over Clark’s chest, flicking his nipples so subtly that his eyes had squeezed shut long ago, fighting tears and grunting excessively.

“Enjoying yourself?”

He huffs out a laugh. “A-A bit.”

“I think he’s ready to be fucked. Do you?”

Billy nods. No doubt.

“Good. Open him up. Three fingers. No more, no less.”

Clark  _ moans  _ at that, and Billy wonders if he’s able to take more than what’s been ordered as his cock gives an approving throb. 

Bruce tosses him a bottle of lube and he catches it without a flinch or a glance in his direction, all his attention pouring onto the man beneath him. He  _ does _ , though, hear the sound of satisfaction that comes from Bruce’s lips.

“You just reminded me why we called you, and you specifically.” He says, tipping his head as Billy pours the lube over his fingers.

“Why?” 

“Your powers,” Bruce hums, “specifically, your speed, and stamina. Clark and I found videos online of you showing it off—very unprofessional, by the way—”

Billy winces at that, pride only slightly bruised at the unexpected scolding.

“—but besides that, we took an interest. Especially this one. We both agreed to bring you in afterward, and see what kind of change you could bring to the bedroom.”

_ Oh my— _ shit. Shit. Wow.

“So, I’d like you to finger him,” Batman concludes. “Start nice and slow, then come at him quickly. Alternate as you please.”

Billy swallows down a ‘yes sir’ before refocusing and pressing a lubed finger around the puckering ring. He takes in a breath before slipping it inside, the single-digit diving deep and causing Clark’s head to fall back against one of the pillows as his body shakes.

“Fuck…” Billy whispers, tugging it out before letting it plunge once more, “I didn’t think this would be this hot.”

Other than moans, groans, and any other sounds of pleasure that escaped him, Clark has been pretty quiet throughout the entire ordeal. Never enough to make him shout, but just enough to drag  _ some  _ semblance of a sound out of him. Billy’s urge to change this swallows him whole.

Without warning, he adds a second and scissors them, just like he would a woman. He spreads them wide, feeling his fingertips slide against wet, velvet walls as they drag in and out. His free hand strokes up and down his thighs, encouraging as he watches with gentle eyes. Clark’s hips jump off the sheets again, a moan mingled with a gasp falling from his lips, but it’s not enough. Without a second thought, Billy twists his fingers together and activates his speed, pistoning violently fast and without limit.

When Clark shouts out above him, loud and shameless, the room melts away, and suddenly, whatever Bruce says next if he even said anything, doesn’t matter.

Something feral awakes within him, and after a moment of hesitation, Billy begins to release him from his restraints. 

Bruce says something, probably another command, probably something about stopping, but it’s too late. He can’t stop. He’s already adding the third finger, hypnotized by the sight before him. The drool that trickles down Clark’s chin, the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he tries to hold it all in, all because he was  _ told  _ to.

Billy wants nothing more than to relieve him. To  _ be  _ the one to relieve him. In a single instance, the understanding hits him like a goddamn bus he has no time to stop. What it means to have someone bent backward to your will and hold the switch that could change it all.

Clark’s head sways forward with his body, somewhat limp in his arms as Billy lifts him up and into his lap. His cock begs to feel him, to be buried inside of his dripping, thick heat. Moving forward, he’ll fully act on the way Clark’s body reacts to his touches, rather than thinking about what to do next and treating it like some sort of sequence.

As he holds him, shuffling to the head of the bed so he can brace himself on the headboard, he realizes that Clark is trying to speak. Billy had mistaken it for heavy heaving, an attempt to catch his breath and stabilize it, but no, he’s  _ speaking. _

“What is it?” He whispers, just barely into his ear as he places him gently in his lap. The way Clark’s thighs slip and stick to his side as he leans forward, chests flush against each other, it’s a drug. Billy doesn’t even  _ know  _ what drugs feel like, but he’s convinced this has to be it. 

“Mmm…can lift me like that…?” Clark says it so quietly that he almost misses it, his hot breath brushing up and along his skin.

“I…yeah,” Billy says. “I’m super strong, n’stuff.”

  
“Fuck yes…” Clark gasps against the meat of his neck, forehead sliding down, “fuck me.  _ God _ , fuck me. Lift me again, god, please…”

Billy gulps that down, his plea and all, and reaches back to stroke his cock with one hand. The other snatches the lube like it’s water in a sweltering desert. Once a generous amount is squirted onto his hand, he doesn’t waste any more of their time, slicking himself down before, per request, lifting Clark and easing him down onto his erect cock.

When the head breaches, Clark’s body clenches and tenses, all the way down to the muscles that suck Billy’s cock deeper inside, and  _ damn  _ does he take him well. His head falls back to the side, and his hands grip at Billy’s thighs, though he doesn’t understand why.

“You should touch yourself,” He says, exhaling what he didn’t know he’d been holding in. “You wanna feel good, don’t you?”

“Can I? Really?”

Clark’s grip only tightens at the mention of relieving himself. It’s telling, and Billy dares to turn to Bruce for the answer. When they lock eyes, the elder man’s brows raise, mockingly. As if to say,  _ I thought you knew what you were doing?  _ Billy takes a deep breath, placing his hands over Clark’s.

“He isn’t allowed to cum unless he’s told,” Bruce answers simply. “That’s the rule.”

_ Ah _ . With that in mind, he decides to wait. 

Clark bottoms out then, ass seated pretty against his thighs, and Billy can’t help the sound that escapes him as his eyes try to take everything in. Even now, it feels like a dream. Clark looks back with this,  _ slutty  _ look in his eyes that he swears he’s only seen on women and bounces lightly against him.  _ Come on _ , his eyes beg,  _ fuck me _ .

Billy’s grip on Clark’s hips tightens before pistoning into him with as much power as he can muster. It’s ridiculously tight when he first begins to move, and he’s convinced he’ll burst before he can even get into the motion of it. Clark moans again, eyes rolling back as his hips roll into Billy’s thrusts. 

The tingling— _ burning _ —in his gut that trickles south almost renders him useless in terms of enhancing what he could be giving. But he manages to tap into his power once more, despite his focus being so cloudy. A burst of speed rushes through him and in turn, explodes directly into Clark, who twitches before crashing into an instantaneous orgasm. 

It’s a shock for him and Bruce both, who watch with wide eyes as Clark comes untouched, long strings of cum spurting from his cock onto Billy’s chest, causing him to follow suit shortly after. 

“Fuck!” His eyes press shut from the overwhelming waves of his orgasm. It’s impossible to explain the way it rushed upon him, reaching each nerve of his body before all he could do was spill his load inside of Clark’s ass. His cock gives until there’s nothing left.

Silence falls over the room after they’ve come down until Bruce takes a heavy, mildly irritated breath. Only then, does it register that he completely went off book, ignoring an  _ endless  _ number of orders? He  _ knew _ , of course, but it’s just hitting him now. What were the rules again? Does  _ he  _ get punished now? And more importantly, why does he just want to continue to defy?

“Alright—” Bruce stands, presumably ready to take control, and panic sets over him, because what he wants to do, isn’t what he should do. But, he’s going to go through with it anyway. 

“No, I can go again.” Billy flips his spent partner on his back, towering over him once more and squeezing his jaw. Clark’s eyes peel open again and they share a gaze before Billy strokes himself back to his original, heavy hardness. God bless his stamina, because that went by too fast, and he’s going to need a second round to make up for it. 

“I didn’t say—”

“Too late too— _ oh _ …” 

Billy drags a moan from Clark's lips as he pushes in without warning. He doesn’t bother to wait for him to adjust, starts with a single roll of his hips, and builds from there until he’s thoroughly fucking into him, feeling nothing but that sinful stretch and swallow. It’s even more satisfying when he sees Clark getting hard all over again.

“You’ll cum when you’re told to this time, won’t you?” The command leaves his lips and it feels right.

The thick sound of skin slapping together fills the room and paired with the silence that comes from their third party, it’s hilariously arousing. Billy’s running on a high that leads straight to a cliff and he couldn’t give less of a fuck. Because there’s something about defying someone as intimidating and influential as Bruce Wayne, and Billy fucking loves it. 

His orgasm builds just as quickly as before, but he finds control, ceases the burning need to fill Clark up again with his seed. The crinkle of the skin beside Clark’s eyes grounds him, the thick thighs that cage him to the bed, the hands that claw at his back until they settle, digging into his sweat skin. Billy’s cock twitches with him and he groans.

“I’m gonna cum…” He groans, hating and loving how good it feels. Clark whimpers, meeting his thrusts halfway and pressing his ass against his groin in need. Billy grins down at him through slitted eyes. “You gonna cum too?”

A nod. He sighs in relief. 

“Then do it. Cum.”

With a jump and twitch of his muscles, Clark is spilling onto himself yet again with just as much intensity as before. Billy’s head fills with fog and clears all at once with his last two thrusts before his orgasm hits a second time and he gasps, sputtering out what he wants to be ‘so fucking good’ but instead turns into a mumble jumble of letters. Incomprehensible things, for an incomprehensible experience. 

He heaves into Clark’s neck when his mind touches the ground again, and the feeling in his fingertips comes back. Billy hadn’t even noticed his hand was furled in Clark’s hair, gripping tight enough to rip a patch out.

“I told you not to get ahead of yourself.” Bruce grunts from his right as he shoves him slightly to the side, nearly knocking him off the bed. “Had to make him cum, didn’t you?”

“I—” Billy tries to speak but is cut off almost immediately. 

“Clark,” Bruce ignores him completely now. “You’re going to cum one more time for me, okay?”

Billy watches, in strange, wild amazement, as Clark folds into Bruce with a willingness that surpasses any kind of influence he had over Clark. It’s a divine moment of witnessing a master demonstrate what he, a mere student, though he could understand. His eyes flicker over to where his cock is leaking, and probably has been for the entire night. He didn’t realize it before, but Bruce had been, waiting his turn. With an insane amount of will and control, at that.

Bruce fucks like he’s the only one in the room; without shame and acknowledgment of anything else. Not even Clark. He bends and pounds into him like he’s nothing but a doll, a heavy grip on his quads, a focused gaze as the man beneath him falls apart. The level of compliance is, beyond anything Billy assumed he achieved before. He couldn’t focus his gaze, switching between Clark’s face, ever melting and twisting with each snap of hips, and Bruce, who loves with such emotion, care, and aggressiveness that Billy wonders how he’s able to balance them all.

It’s a sign that he has much to learn about the art of domination. 

When Clark and Bruce come, third and first respectively, they come together. Hell knows if Clark even could finish before him, the large, threatening hand around his neck telling him to do anything but. He loves it, though. Billy can see it in his eyes.

Bruce pulls out of him carefully before prying his cheeks open with four fingers, two on each side. He smirks as the third load of cum dribbles out of him in generous amounts, spilling and staining the bedsheets.

“Look at that,” he hums, “filled to the brim. But you like it like that, don’t you?”

Drowsily, Clark nods beneath him. Bruce smiles softly before leaning down to press a lazy, lone kiss to the center of his spine. The younger of them all take a moment to dwell on the single moment of intimacy that makes Clark croon more than he has the entire night.

There’s a pause between the three of them, then Bruce’s head flicks toward him and Billy cowers. 

“Not bad for a novice.” He says. Nothing more, nothing less.

Relief washes over him like he’s never felt before. 

  
  
  


+

  
  
  


“You guys should know something before we discuss anything further.”

Bruce and Clark pause clean up in favor of looking to where Billy sits with his hands folded over naked thighs.

“Yes?” Clark says, leaning up against the bedside table. “What is it?”

There isn’t any other way to say it, Billy had realized not too long after his orgasm. But, it should be fine, right? They have powers and enhanced abilities of their own, in their thresholds of weird and bizarre. Being able to take the body of a thirty or so year old man while still being eighteen isn’t something that should freak them out. Right?

Billy purses his lips, curses himself for his naive wishful thinking, and says, “I’m eighteen.”

When all he receives is two equally confused glances, he decides to explain further. “I have powers other than super speed and super stamina.” Bruce’s eyes narrow and he looks away almost immediately. “When I say ‘Shazam’, I take on this form. But when I’m… _ not  _ Shazam…I’m…”

“An eighteen-year-old.” Clark finishes his sentence, the hand that once gripped a clean towelette gone limp. “Oh my god.”

Bruce merely clicks his teeth, running a hand through his hair as the former party shifts from the initial shock, to a thundering fit of laughter. The sound of it echoes against the walls and it’s so unreadable, so confusing, that it makes Billy’s head hurt.

“Why didn’t you tell me that when I initially approached you? Or when you arrived?” Bruce presses.

“You didn’t exactly  _ tell me  _ what we were meeting for!” Billy defends himself, feeling righteous in his decisions leading up to this point, “And it’s not like I’m a kid! I’m legal!”

Bruce rolls his eyes, turning to Clark next. “You let a damn brat reduce you to mush. Why are you laughing?”

Clark manages to calm himself down enough to respond, a wide grin hiding behind a closed fist. “Wait, wait, I wanna see it. Can you say it? Do it? Turn back?”

“ _ No _ .” Bruce slices a hand through the air. “I don’t want to see him in any form other than this one.”

“I wanna see though!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Well, what? We’re not going to see him again?”

“You  _ want  _ to?”

Clark spares them both a quick glance before throwing the towel over his toned, muscular shoulder. “I quite like him. He’s fun, he figured out how I liked to be handled rather quickly, and best of all, he’s not afraid of you.”

“I-I wouldn’t say that.” Billy fears for his life, just slightly.

“Oh?” Bruce crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the dresser as he stares at Clark from across the room. The shower water beats down against porcelain just a few feet away, making up for the silence that follows. Billy sits quietly as the two of them have their staredown, communicating things that he knows are above him and beyond him. But now he has a desire to be a  _ part  _ of it. This, tonight, he doesn’t want it to be the last. He feels like he’s had his eyes pried open and he never wants to close them, never wants to return to a world where he can’t feel something along the lines of what he just felt; something deeply akin to what he could only consider euphoria.

A minute passes before Bruce lets out a sound. A laugh? A grunt? Billy can’t tell. The shower is just as loud as his head.

“Alright.” Bruce looks at him, a small smile on his face. “We can do this again. How’s next week?”

Billy returns it with a grin.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first attempt at dc fanfic!  
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slowlange) and we can hang, or you can get a fic of your own :')


End file.
